


December Days

by machinea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: May these December days never end.





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> ※crossposting with [privatter](http://privatter.net/u/mizuyun)/twitter tagged #tmhsmonth  
> ※fluff only
> 
> 30 Day OTP challenge for the two December babies.
> 
> I might do them all, I might not. Prompts might be changed because I don't like some of them. Double uploads (or similar) might happen because I'm a forgetful/lazy person.
> 
> **edit:** I gathered every chapter and had it printed into a book. [[here](https://twitter.com/mizuyun/status/990393013523300352)]  (04.28.2018)
> 
> ✿machi

They had finished up their street act, Tsumugi thanking everyone as the audience applauded and threw their tips into the the tip box.

“A lot of people came this time, didn’t they, Hisoka-kun?” He turned to the man with a smile as he picked up the box. He was greeted back with nothing, Hisoka standing in the middle of the street unmoving.

“...”

The troupe leader sighed with a chuckle, walking over to the sleeping man. “Hisoka-kun, don’t sleep here. Wait until we get back to the dorms.” When no response came, he placed his hand on Hisoka’s head, giving a little tussle. “Hisoka-kun.”

Under the hair that had fallen over his showing eye, a sliver of green had peeked through, glancing upwards at Tsumugi as he slowly began coming to.

“... Tsumugi’s hand is warm...”

He gave the statement an amused laugh. “Hahah, is it? What about your?”

Confused over the question, he came to understand it when Tsumugi removed his hand from his head and reached for his empty hand, interlacing their fingers and pressing their palms close together.

“Hm,” he hummed in the affirmative, “Hisoka-kun’s hand is warm as well.”

He smiled at the faint blush flushed across Hisoka’s cheeks. “Shall we head home now?”


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He slouched over the couch arm, PenPen squished under him as a cushion as he watched the three bustle in the door with bags of groceries in hand.

“Aah, thanks, Tsumugi, Tasuku! There was sale going on and I just couldn’t resist!” The director smiled at the two childhood friends, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. 

Triumphantly, she held her arm up in an l-position. “We’ll have enough ingredients for curry for months now!”

She laughed, slipping away to put the food in the kitchen while the two men held back their feelings of despair with forced smiles.

“We better get Fushimi to make a buffet or something before the director drowns us in curry...” Tasuku grimaced with furrowed eyebrows.

Tsumugi laughed lightly in response. “Though it’s be interesting to see what kind of new curry the director cooks up this time.” His eyes wandered to the side, spotting Hisoka sleepily observing them.

“Ah, Hisoka-kun, did you sleep well? It’s rare to see you awake.”

“...” Hisoka huffed air of of his nose in a dejected sigh. “I couldn’t sleep...” He buried his face deeper in the stuffed penguin. “... I need... a pillow...”

“Hah... Can’t you just sleep in your room...?” Tasuku sighed, expression still unchanged from before.

“I see... The director’s a little busy at the moment though...,” Tsumugi explained, voice fading as Hisoka squeezed PenPen tighter and looked away in disappointment. He hummed in thought, feeling disheartened for the poor man. “... Hisoka-kun, if you’d like, you can use my lap as a pillow.”

“Tsumugi, don’t encourage him...,” Tasuku scolded, sighing loudly as he shook his head.

“It’s only for a little while,” the troupe leader waved off weakly, walking over to the couch Hisoka was strewn across.

The sleepy man dragged himself up, watching Tsumugi sit next to him and presenting his lap with a pat. Slowly he scooted over, resting his head down, and immediately he nestled in, snuggling his face into Tsumugi’s thighs.

“Soft...”

“Aah... Hisoka-kun, that’s a little...” Tsumugi could feel a heated blush rush over his face, heading down his neck and up to his ears.

Without warning the man quickly rolled over, now facing Tsumugi’s frontside, and pressed into his belly as he reached his arms around the man, hugging him.

“Tsumugi feels nice...” Hisoka muffled out, squeezing him tight.

“Ah... Haha!” Surprised at first, Tsumugi laughed in amusement. “I’m glad, Hisoka-kun.” He reached down, placing his hand Hisoka’s head and petting it slowly as he smiled warmly.

“Sleep tight.”


	3. Day 3: December Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Happy Birthday.
> 
> ✿machi

He stared at all the presents everyone was holding: from the bag of marshmallows decorated with a gold bow, to the bouquet of bright red roses in full bloom, and the ribbon-wrapped PenPen, a sleeping mask slipped on his face.

Lastly, Tsumugi stood in the middle of the troupe with a bright white cake sprinkled with tiny, colorful marshmallows, and written on a small chocolate plate, his name in icing underneath ‘Happy Birthday.’

“...” He was silent for a while, still taking the sight in. Then something overwhelming washed over him, a nostalgic sensation coming to him as if he had experience this before.

“... I,” he finally spoke up, “... don’t really understand this feeling, but... it makes me happy.” In a rare moment, he smiled at them, eyes glossing over in a thin teary film.

Tsumugi stepped closer to him, smiling back as he lifted the cake up.

“Happy Birthday, Hisoka-kun.”


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Based on Terashima Junta's (Hisoka's seiyuu) [tweet for Hisoka's birthday](https://twitter.com/juntaterashima3/status/937292349670952960) and the Have a Great Trip event.
> 
> ✿machi

“Hisoka-kun, look at this!” Tsumugi pointed to the window of sweets and tarts, just freshly baked and laid out. Near the front, he spotted a small domed cake with marshmallow pieces surrounding it and a jellied strawberry to finish off the top. 

The two had managed to find the time to spend together, wandering around the crowded streets of the foreign city to window shop the bustling boutiques and smell the savory aromas of the lively bakeries. They had been ambling along for an hour or so, admiring the architecture and various shops before deciding to get lunch.

Hisoka peeped through the glass in curiosity, stomach already growling at the sight of it. “... I want it...”

“Haha, I thought so,” Tsumugi laughed. He looked around the area, noticing a cafe at the corner of the street close to them. “Hisoka-kun, why don’t you sit down over at that cafe while I buy some cakes from here?” He smiled at the man’s subtle nod, watching him walk off.

He had come back with a paper bag of cakes, knowing that Juza and Muku would have liked some as well. Sitting down at the terrace table Hisoka had chosen and had sleepily laid his head on, he reached into the bag and took out the marshmallow cake, popping the plastic top off and pushing it close to Hisoka.

“Hisoka-kun,” he singsonged, digging a fork into the side of the treat and lifting a piece up.

Hisoka rised his head slowly from the tabletop and stared at the airy fluff before leaning in and taking it into his mouth, humming in happiness as he did so.

“Is it good?” Tsumugi asked, laughing as Hisoka only opened his mouth again in response.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He laid on the couch with PenPen, staring ahead at Tsumugi who was just across from him on the opposite couch.

The entire dormitory was empty, everyone out shopping or hanging with friends. Hisoka had been asleep the entire morning, and Tsumugi had offered to stay home to watch over him; it gave him the chance to finish grading papers in the meantime.

Hisoka had just woken up in the mid-afternoon, now quietly observing the troupe leader mark up the pile of tests in front of him. Without a sound, he watched the man occasionally push the top of the red pen to his pursed lips in thought as he read over the answers.

The cap pressed into the pink lines, which bounced back to their fullness as he took the pen away to write. They were smooth and plump, separating every once in a while as Tsumugi mouthed some of the words on the paper. Sporadiacally, the man would lick them, tongue quickly running over the supple surface and moistening it for a few seconds before the saliva dried up.

He watched carefully, eyes unmoving until he had had enough. He sat up, leaving PenPen behind as he walked over to the other side.

“Hm? Hisoka-kun, are you wake now?” Tsumugi paused his grading, looking up as Hisoka stepped closer to him. “Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat-“

He stopped short, freezing in surprise when the man suddenly leaned down to his eye level. He could see his own reflection in the lone pistachio-colored eye, it growing bigger as Hisoka pushed further in.

He felt something soft and warm press against his lips, disappearing as quickly as it had arrived. Still in shock, he watched Hisoka pull away with a smile on his face.

“... Like marshmallows...”


	6. Day 6: Clothes Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He looked around the courtyard, scoured the common room, and rambled through the practice room, still unable to find where he had left his cardigan.

He had suspected Homare had washed it without telling him, but the man had told him that he went nowhere near it.

“... It’s cold...” Hisoka slid further into the corner of the couch, hugging PenPen close for warmth as the rest of the winter troupe stood around him.

“Maybe someone accidentally took it; the laundry room’s always a mess of clothes anyways...,” Tasuku sighed as he crossed his arms.

Azuma gave a weak smile. “All the other troupe members are out right now, and it’d be rude to check their rooms without permission. Hisoka, you’ll just have to wait until they get back.”

The marshmallow lover only sunk lower into the cushion, burying his face into his stuffed friend. “It’s cold...” a quiet muffle came.

Tsumugi frowned, feeling sad for the man. It was never quite normal for Hisoka to be so gloomy, and if he was, it would be quickly resolved with marshmallows. However, this time, it seemed that losing one of the few things he had owned before coming into the company with left the man inconsolable.

“... Hisoka-kun...,” he said to himself. As the gripped the folds of his overcoat, a thought had formed in his head. “Aah! Hisoka-kun, I have an idea!”

He walked over to the man and slipped his coat off, folding it over his arm in presentation.

“If you’d like, you can borrow my jacket in the meantime. I have plenty myself, but Hisoka-kun hasn’t bought a lot of new clothes yet,” he explained, watching Hisoka peek out of his self-made fortress. “How about it?” 

Hisoka mulled over it, nodding when he came to his conclusion.

The leader smiled, handing his brown coat over.

Hisoka stood, pulling it over himself. He lifted an arm up to see the fit, which was a tad big but otherwise perfect. Without a second thought, he brought the sleeve to his face, sniffing a few times.

“Aah, Hisoka-kun...!” Tsumugi blushed, red fire flushed on his cheeks.

The man only lightly simpered. “It smells like Tsumugi...”

✿

“Hisoka-san!” The director called into the common room, spotting the man laid out in the couch as usual. She held up something in her hand. “Look what I found!”

All the winter troupe members turned away from the television in curiosity. 

She showed off a grey cardigan with a wide grin on her face. “I found your jacket! Well, Sakuya found it on his bed; he told me you slept there the other day.”

She came up to him, now displaying it in front of him. “Aren’t you glad you finally have it back?”

Hisoka stared at it quietly before whipping his head away. “I like this one more...” He pulled Tsumugi’s jacket up over half his face. 

“Whaaat! But this is your jacket!”

“Tsumugi can have it now... Like an exchange...,” he mumbled out, falling asleep in an instant.

“Hisoka-san!”

Tsumugi laughed into his hand as he watched the two. “Haha, I’ll be happy to take it.”

“Tsumugi-san!”


	7. Day 7: Little Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> [Night of Little Candles](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Day_of_the_Little_Candles)
> 
> ✿machi

He walked out to the balcony, a paper lantern in his hand lighting his way in the dark night. The flame burning within was warm, flickering back and front in time with the mild winds. It created a glow around him and the surrounding area as he placed it down on the floor. 

Picking up another lantern from the outdoor table, he turned to face the door when it creaked open, Tsumugi peeking his head through the small opening. 

“Hisoka-kun, there you are.” He headed into the balcony, closing the door behind him quietly. “Homare said you were out here.” He glanced over to the illuminated table. “What you doing?”

Hisoka held his lantern up. “...I’m putting lanterns around the dorm...”

The leader gave a confused yet interested face. “Oh? Why is that?” He walked closer to the table, examining the all the orange globes.

There was a moment of silent from the man as he too scanned over the globe he was holding. “... I don’t know...”

“Huh?” Tsumugi spun to look at him, concerned and puzzled. “You don’t know why?”

Hisoka had paused again, thinking back to earlier when he had seen the same thing in town while walking back home. He looked down at his lantern again. 

“... It feels like I’ve done this before... In the past...” His voice faded at the end as if not wanting to remember fully.

Tsumugi frowned at the sullen tension growing in the air. “I see...,” he softly murmured. Then he smiled lightly, picking up one of the lanterns from the table. He stepped by Hisoka’s side, pushing their paper orbs close together. “Why don’t I help you?”

Hisoka smiled back at him. “Thank you...”


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> If you're ever in town, visit Sugarfina.
> 
> ✿machi

He searched around the store, colorful arrays of pastel candy reflected in his eye. Rainbows of tiny clear boxes plastered the shelves on the wall, filled with round candy, square chocolate, and triangle toffee. 

But for a sweet lover like him, he was only drawn to the striped white and gold box, just about the size of his palm. On it, it said marshmallows, four ounces worth of gold and champagne goodness. He felt his mouth watering at the sight.

“Marshmallows...” He leered over the box, practically drooling at this point. Then he whipped his head over to Tsumugi, who stood with a smile and furrowed brows.

“Haha, do you want them, Hisoka-kun...?” He stopped himself, realizing how obvious the answer was as he watched the man’s eye twinkle brightly. “Alright, I’ll buy them for you.”

As Tsumugi stood at the register, he thought back to how this situation came to be.

He had asked Hisoka to accompany him for the day, hoping the man would enjoy spending some time together. Besides, he had been hoping to pick up some flower seeds for the winter season.

Only they have been distracted when they passed by the new sweets store in town, or at least, Hisoka had been, wandering into the place with marshmallows on the mind.

He was glad now that they were back of track, Hisoka happily popping gold-coated marshmallows in his mouth and Tsumugi enjoying the sight.

“Are they good, Hisoka-kun?” He smiled at the silent nod. “I’m glad. Try to save one for Juza, I think he might like one.”

“Hm,” Hisoka responded, careful not to eat all of them before they got home.

They headed down to the flower shop, a similar colorful display decorating the outside of the storefront.

Tsumugi has gone in for a few minutes before coming back with a small bag of seeds and a bouquet of short and clustered purple-white flowers. Sensing Hisoka’s curiosity, he explained the flowers he held.

“These are cyclamen. They bloom in winter. They’re quite beautiful, aren’t they?” Tsumugi held the bundle up higher for the man to see. “I saw them and wanted to buy them for you, Hisoka-kun.”

Hisoka paused, surprised by the action. “... What do they mean...?” he asked quietly, reaching out and gently stroking stroking a petal.

Tsumugi smiled, doing the same before moving his hand on top of Hisoka’s.

“Everlasting love.”


	9. Day 9: Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He stood on guard, carefully watching the thing walk around the room. He crept past the coffee table, sliding onto the couch and bringing his legs up on the seat. His eyes narrowed as the thing crawled over to him, suddenly leaping up near his feet and surprising him.

“...!” He jumped back as far as he could as it yelped at him happily.

“Arf!”

“Zabii, don’t bother Hisoka-kun too much,” Tsumugi scolded the excitable dog, pulling it away with a light tug on its arm.

With that, the dog moved his attention away in an instant, rubbing up against Tsumugi’s leg.

“Haha, I’m sorry, Hisoka-kun,” he apologized with a nervous chuckle, petting Zabii’s head as Hisoka pushed himself further into the side of the couch, “I guess you like cats better...?”

“... ... Yes...”


	10. Day 10: Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Based on the current event.
> 
> ✿machi

He adjusted the band sat crooked on his head, unhappy with how they felt or looked. Ultimately, he grabbed the felt ears and pulled them off with frustration, messing up his neatly combed hair in the process. He sighed and began toying with the thing instead, lightly flicking the ears down and watching them spring back up.

“Hisoka-kun?” 

He looked to the voice that came from the doorway of his room, placing down the hand mirror he took from Azuma.

Tsumugi stood there in his costume, holding a script in his hand. “Are you ready for rehearsal today?” he asked, walking in with a concerned look. “Is something wrong?” He sat next to the man on the couch, tilting his head in curiosity. 

“...” Hisoka was unsure how to answer him, thinking that the issue was too small to bother with. “... I like cats... but acting like one is weird...”

“I see...” But you sleep like one all the time, Tsumugi quietly smiled to himself. “I think this role is fitting for you,” he started.

He picked up the cat ears from the table, sliding them onto Hisoka’s head and adjusting them fittingly. “Cats are aloof animals, but when they get close to someone they like...” he smiled, moving some of Hisoka’s hair out of his face, “They really end up being such lovable things...”

He suppressed a laugh at Hisoka’s faint blush. “You look really cute as a cat, Hisoka-kun.” He jumped as Hisoka suddenly threw his head onto his lap, rubbing his face in before settling down. “Hi-Hisoka-kun!?”

The man glanced up at him with a sly smile. “Nyaa~”


	11. Day 11: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※angst  
> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Based on the current event.
> 
> ✿machi

He stood outside the dormitory, head arched up and hand reached out as he watched the new snow fall from the dark sky. Every little snowdrop that touched his palm nipped at his skin, but it was a fleeting pain, one he couldn’t fully comprehend.

A white layer had covered the ground by now, sprinkling his hair and clothes. He stood unmoving though, eyes still focused on the growing snowfall. Some flakes had landed on his face, melting and streaming down his cheeks.

“Hisoka-kun!”

He turned to see Tsumugi running toward him, a heavy coat in hand. “What are you doing out here? The snow’s getting worse, you have to get inside!” The troupe leader quickly wrapped the man with the thick jacket, forcing it on him and tying the fabric belt tightly around his waist.

“You’re going to get a cold...,” he scolded quietly, taking Hisoka’s freezing hand. He pulled him towards the entrance of the dorm, only to be stopped as the man didn’t even budge from his spot.

“Hisoka-kun–“ Tsumugi stopped short as he finally got a glance of the man’s face.

His lone eye was redshot, tears streaming down his face as he stood with a confused look.

“Why...,” Hisoka reached up to his wet cheeks, wiping at them with the heel of his hand.

“Why am I crying...?” His voice broke out, cracking as even more tears began flowing.

“I don’t understand this feeling... Tsumugi...”

He tightened his grip on his hand, palm pressed into his eye.

Tsumugi was stunned, having never seen the usually stoic man fall apart before. Without thinking, he pulled him closer with a rough tug, wrapping his arms around him firmly.

“It’s okay...,” he heard himself saying, cradling Hisoka’s head in his chest as he watched the snow continue to dust the landscape in bitter white.


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

“Are marshmallows that good, Hisoka-kun?”

They were both sat in Tsumugi’s room, seeing that Azuma had dragged Tasuku out for a drive and Homare had a meeting with one of his editor.

He watched as Hisoka contemplated the question, taking another piece of white fluff into his mouth.

“Tsumugi doesn’t like them?” He spoke even before swallowing.

“No... I like sweets, I’m not sure about marshmallows though...” Tsumugi scratched his cheek, thinking about the right way to explain his curiosity.

“...,” Hisoka leaned back in his seat, an idea seemingly forming in his mind. “I could show you why I like them to much...”

“Hm?” He turned to the man at the odd proposal, only to be meet with his face quickly approaching his.

“Hiso- !” In an instant, something pressed hard against his lips with enough force to knock him over on his back. “Mmph!”

Hands pressed his shoulders down on the couch cushions as something wet slicked over his lips, prompting him to open them. Immediately, the taste of sweetness washed over his tastebuds, filling his entire mouth as Hisoka’s tongue pushed further in. It twisted around his, lapping at his top palate. Sugary saliva dripped down from the man’s mouth into his, filling it and spilling over his chin and neck.

It was incredibly sweet, sickeningly so as they wrestled on the couch and pulled at each other’s hair and clothes .

“Aah, haah...!” He huffed out, breathless already. Slowly, he opened his eyes, mind dizzy, to see a blurred vision of Hisoka who was staring back at him with a dazed gaze.

As if satisfied, he closed his eyes again, unsure whether Hisoka had done the same.

They had stayed as such for what felt like an eternity, the quiet room filled with panting and shuffling.

Then the warmth was suddenly gone as Hisoka lifted himself back upright again, cradling his legs around Tsumugi’s waist.

“Haa... Haa...” 

They were both out of breath, lips now red and swollen with hot, flushed cheeks.

Hisoka wiped at the excess saliva by the side of his mouth, breathing hard. “... Do you know why I like them now...?”


	13. Day 13: Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

It was a cold day with light snow sprinkling over the town, but they had gone out despite the weather, or at least Hisoka had dragged him out as company upon Kazunari’s word of a new marshmallow ice cream recipe at the usual ice cream shop.

He followed as best as he could, trailing Hisoka’s fast movement through the crowd of heavily bundled people.

“Hisoka-kun, wait!” His footsteps crunched over the fallen snow, practically chasing the man at this point. It was impossible to keep up now as he lost sight of him.

“Haa...,” he sighed hard, smoky condensate whirling around his head. But in the end, he smiled, happy for the man’s enthusiasm, and picked up his pace again, jogging to their destination. 

He slowed as he neared, spotting Hisoka stood outside with a cone of three scoops of toasted marshmallow ice cream, little pieces of chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows swirled around each round.

“Haha, Hisoka-kun, you got your ice cream?” He chuckled at the man’s twinkling eye, obviously very delighted. “I’m glad. Should we head home now?”

“...? Tsumugi doesn’t want any ice cream?”

“Hn? No, I’m fine, I’m just happy you got yours.” 

Hisoka paused, focused on his treat while a thought formed in his head. Without a word, he lifted his cone up close to Tsumugi’s face.

“...!” And without a word, he took a bite with a smile.


	14. Day 14: Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

“Hisoka-kun!”

He held up a white bed sheet, clipping one end of it to the laundry line and holding up the other end to avoid it touching the ground. He watched the man bring out another basket of wet clothes, setting it on the deck to yawn.

“Hisoka-kun, no sleeping yet, you have to help me with the laundry today,” he scolded, smiling at the pout the man gave him in return.

As written on the chores bulletin board, it was their turn to do the winter troupe’s laundry for the day, and though Hisoka was a rare participant in any chores he was assigned, Tsumugi had promised him another marshmallow cake if the man could do his duty properly.

So he was desperately trying to keep awake at the moment, a difficult thing for him with the slowness and quietness. 

He sighed and brought the full basket along with a box of more clothespins over to Tsumugi, who thanked him happily. He silently watched the man clip up the remaining end and begin working on the rest of the damp clothes.

“Hisoka-kun, could you hand me some pins while I get stuff on the line?” Tsumugi looked down at him, standing on the short stool as he held a shirt up to the twine.

He was given a wordless nod, wooden pins quickly appearing near him when called for.

“Alright, that’s all for this batch,” he affirmed to himself, having sent Hisoka inside to grab the next one.

Hisoka-kun’s taking a while though... Maybe the next load isn’t ready yet? He stepped down from the stool, taking the empty basket with him as he headed to the laundry room to check up on the man.

“Hisoka-kun, what’s taking so lo...”

He stopped at the doorway, his question fading away. Just from where he was stood, he could hear familiar snores, and as he walked further in, he spotted Hisoka curled up tightly on a pile of neatly folded bed sheets meant to be washed next, sleeping soundly.

He gave out a sigh, knowing that it would come to this. 

Smiling, he pulled a sheet from an adjacent pile, laying it gently over Hisoka.

“Sleep tight, Hisoka-kun.”


	15. Day 15: Moon Viewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

They both sat on the roof of the dormitory, having snuck past the manager and Sakyo who were sure to seethe if they had found out. But Tsumugi, who already had several outings with Misumi, knew the best time and place to climb up.

He had also brought along a few snacks and blankets for them in the cold night.

The moon was not yet full, but the crescent shape illuminating the dark blue of the sky was just as beautiful for them.

“You really like the moon, don’t you, Hisoka-kun?” Tsumugi asked him, not looking away from the sight.

“...” The man was silent, almost as if he didn’t hear the question. But he sighed, taking his gaze down from the sky to his hands resting in his lap.

“... I don’t know why, but it makes me feel sad...,” he whispered out.

The troupe leader turned to him, disquieted. After a few minutes with thoughts swirling in his head, Tsumugi finally spoke up. “It doesn’t have to be like that.”

Hisoka looked over at him, quietly watching as he continued.

“The Moon doesn’t have to make you sad every time you see it,” Tsumugi reached over and placed his hand on Hisoka’s, squeezing it tight. “It’s part of my name after all,” he jokingly reasoned. “I’d feel bad. Hm?”

He felt another hand on his, noticing Hisoka was now smiling.

“You’re right, maybe I could learn to love it now,” Hisoka spoke, suppressing a laugh at Tsumugi’s tenseness and deep blush.


	16. Day 16: Morning Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Double post with 17.
> 
> ✿machi

He woke up to the blaring alarm, sleepily rolling over to smash the snooze button before drifting back to sleep. As usual, Tasuku, from the other side of the loft bed, would pull his covers off, scolding him to keep awake and get up already.

Yawning loudly as he descended the ladder, he pull his shirt taunt and ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he sauntered his way to the bathroom. By the time he arrived, the high schoolers and middle schoolers had already ransacked the place, evidence of wet countertops, sloppily wiped mirrors, and the heavy scent of hairspray and hair gel. 

But the collective Winter Troupe’s section was spic and span, as Tasuku was typically the only one who would have used it before the rest of the members even woke up.

After brushing his teeth and splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to stay awake, he headed back to his room to dress.

But on his way, he stopped in front of the door, glancing to his right. Something piqued his interest.

Straying from his usual routine, he crept to the door of the adjacent room, creaking it open to view the still darkened space.

Nearest the entrance sat Hisoka’s bed up top, light snores echoing in the tight area. Slowly, he stepped over to it, climbing the ladder and halting at the very top. From this position, he watched Hisoka’s blanket rise up and down with each breath, smiling when the man shifted around while squeezing his plush penguin tightly.

With absolute silence, he continued upwards and crawled closer until they were face-to-face. Without a word, he reached down, giving the man a light kiss on his exposed cheek, and climbed back down, exiting the room.

He returned back to his own room, Tasuku already fully dressed and reading the sports section of the paper. 

“Hm? You took longer than usual today?” The man looked up at the sound of the door closing, confused at Tsumugi’s elated smile.

“Today’s going to be a good day,” the leader responded, oblivious to his roommate’s growing bafflement.


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Double post with 16.
> 
> ✿machi

“PenPen’s gone..."

Tsumugi stared on in confusion as the rest of the troupe shrugged their shoulders at him.

“He’s... gone? What happened?” he asked the whole group, sitting by Hisoka’s feet on the couch.

“PenPen got another wash, but he’s taking some time to dry off. Hisoka’s quite sad about it,” Azuma explained, finding the situation adorable as he glanced over to the pouty sleeper. 

“I see...” was the only response Tsumugi could give to the helpless affair. “Well, PenPen will be back soon, Hisoka-kun. Don’t be sad,” he comforted the man, patting his legs gently.

“I can’t sleep without him...” Hisoka turned over on the couch, kicking Tsumugi’s hand away as he now laid facedown in the cushions.

“Cute~”

“You’re not helping, Azuma-san...,” Tasuku chided quietly, head in hands.

Tsumugi frowned, a feeling of sorrow coming to him as he watched Hisoka lay still in his woe. Without thinking, suddenly he spoke up, overcome with emotions.

“Hi-Hisoka-kun, if you don’t mind, I could replace PenPen for a while!”

The entire room went silent, Tasuku staring at him in disbelief and Azuma holding a hand to his mouth with his mouth dropped open in surprised glee. Hisoka laid motionless before slowly turning back over to his front, eyes radiant with joy.

“Tsumugi...”

Within seconds, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him down on the couch.

“Aah!” He yelped in surprise, meeting very close to Hisoka’s delighted face before the man buried it into his chest.

“Tsumugi feels so soft...” Hisoka muffled out, snuggling further in his leader’s coat.

Hi-Hisoka-kun, this is a little...” He tried to pull away, but the grip on him was getting tighter even though the man was getting sleepier.

“Oh my, should we give them some alone time, Tasuku?” Azuma giggled, attempting to do the same with Tasuku, who only leaned away with a grimace.


	18. Day 18: Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He watched the man laying on the tabletop, body rising up and down with each snore. The cheek touching the surface was smushed against the wood like a giant marshmallow, making his lips puff out like a sleepy duck.

Underneath the kotatsu, he could feel Hisoka’s legs entangled around his, occasionally twitching as the man dreamt. And though the heat was building, he didn’t mind keeping still, enjoying the comfort.

A plate of rice crackers sat in the middle of the table, remaining untouched, as least by Hisoka who had his bag of marshmallows that already was half-empty. 

PenPen also sat near Hisoka, tucked under the blanket as if he was joining the two. Hisoka had stuffed him under there to warm him up as the plush had spent the night in the living room alone, accidentally forgotten when Tasuku had to carry his owner back to his room for proper sleep.

Tsumugi, in the meanwhile, was reading another of Tsuzuru’s script, a pet project he was working on on the side. A few times, he glanced up from the booklet to watch Hisoka sleep, smiling as the while.

Gathering the courage, he reached over to Hisoka’s head, gently running his hand into the man’s hair, and as he pulled away in worry of waking him, a hand came under the blanket, grabbing at his hand before he could move it.

“... Do it more...” came a sleepy mumble, the hand slipping back under the kotatsu.

Tsumugi, surprised at the action, chuckle quietly in the end, bringing his hand back to Hisoka’s hair.

“As you wish.”


	19. Day 19: Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He had a tough time trying to get his tie on, twisting the piece of fabric around in knots before eventually giving up and whipping it off. Sighing, he laid down on the couch, immediately falling asleep at the comforting sensation of the soft cushions.

“Hisoka-kun, please don’t sleep, you’re ruining your dress shirt,” Tsumugi chided, adjusting his cuffs and buttons as he stood up from the opposite chair and walked over. He frowned at the thrown away tie on the floor, picking it up and dusting it off.

“If you’re having trouble putting your tie on, I’ll help you,” he offered with a smile, gently shaking Hisoka awake. He watched the man slowly pull himself up with reluctancy, presenting his neck to him.

Tsumugi laughed inside, whisking the thin tie around Hisoka’s neck, and began expertly twirling the two sides together, sliding them about until they joined at the middle in a perfect v-shaped knot.

“There.” He brought the knot up tight and folded Hisoka’s collar down again, quietly admiring his work.

“... Thank you...” The man was still sleepy, head nodding off and eye fluttering close.

“Hisoka-kun,” he scolded again jokingly. Then he stood, holding out a hand for Hisoka to take. “May I have this dance?”

Staring at it for a while, Hisoka finally took the leader’s hand in his, a smile forming on his face.

“Yes.”


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Related to Day 19: Formal Wear.
> 
> ✿machi

They were all dressed up, fancy ties and suits all fitted to perfection, and for what reason, one may ask. Nothing would be the answer; just a whimsical idea that had come by to them as they unpacked the boxes of clothes, costumes, and props laying about the storage room as the director had asked of the two.

They had taken a few boxes to the common room, knowing that Yuki would enjoying using some of the accessories in his next line-up for the next set of plays.

And in the empty dormitory, they grabbed the nicest outfits there, slipping them on like children playing dress-up with their parents’ clothes.

“May I have this dance?”

He pulled Hisoka up from his seat, tugging him closer until they were face-to-face. Wrapping an arm around the man’s waist, he spun the both of them around to the open space and away from the furniture.

“This hand,” he took Hisoka’s free arm, raising up to his shoulder, “should go here. And this hand,” he grabbed the man’s other arm, “should hold mine up here.” He lifted their hands up to shoulder-level, stretching his arm out more.

“Now follow my lead.”

He took a step forwards, prompting Hisoka to take one back, and then moved to the side, his partner trailing along.

Slowly, to the sound of silence, they waltzed around the still room, smiling and laughing the entire time.


	21. Day 21: Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

“Hisoka-kun, could you hand me that bowl?”

He pointed to the one on the counter, just out of his reach.

Sluggishly, Hisoka obeyed, grabbing it and bringing it over as he yawned at the same time.

“Thank you,” Tsumugi smiled, taking the contents within and pouring them into the mixture he already had going. With a clean spatula, he folded them in gently into the thick batter, mixing the chocolate chips evenly within.

Hisoka watched him quietly from the other side of the counter, head down on the tabletop. He was still surprised that Tsumugi could bake, having never seen or heard of him doing so before, but nevertheless, he was still confident in the man’s abilities, having tasted his marshmallow cake a few weeks back.

This time, the leader was making cookies, something his grandmother made for him and Tasuku when they were younger. Even now, he could still remember the simple yet delicious flavor and aroma of the not-overly sweet morsels.

Lining the baking sheet with parchment paper, he scooped twenty-four even rounds, spacing them perfectly on the tin plate. Satisfied with the arrangement, he popped the oven open and carefully slid the sheet inside.

“Alright, just ten easy minutes, and they should be done!” Tsumugi wiped his hands on his apron, gathering the dirty bowls together. “Excited for them, Hisoka-ku...,” he stopped short as he turned to the man across from him.

Hisoka sat asleep, face down on the countertop and quietly snoring with his body slowly moving up and down with each breath.

Tsumugi smiled, suppressing a laugh as he leaned on the counter and reached over to Hisoka. He rested a hand on the man’s head, sweeping away loose hair from his face.

“Good night.”


	22. Day 22: Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Nocturnality AU.
> 
> Double post with Day 23.
> 
> ✿machi

He stepped back at the knife flew near his feet, piercing deep into the ground.

“What?!”He quickly whipped his head towards the direction of the throw, eyes narrowing at the sight of a dark clad man with a condescending smirk smeared on his face.

“My, my.” His voice was deep with a touch of arrogant glee mixed in as he walked closer to the three. In his hand, he held another knife, delightfully twirling the decorative handle and paper-thin blade around like a toy. As his smile widen, his sharp fangs were more visible, the bright white triangles framing the rest of his teeth perfectly.

“Since it seemed to be worth it, I thought I would have enjoyed partaking in this, but it appears I’ve drawn the short end of the stick.”

The man changed his grip on the weapon, holding it tight as he pointed the thing at him.

“Do you still wish to go at it? I must warned you, I’m not to be taken as lightly as that man.”

The exorcist glared at him with a venomous stare, weighing his options in his head. His eyes made a quick glance down at the vampire on the ground, bleeding heavily from his abdomen. 

_He’ll die soon enough..._ , he calculated, tightening his hold on his own weapon. 

He stepped back slowly, clicking his tongue in distaste. “Tch!” Given no other choice, he turned heel and ran, knowing that he had no chance against that unknown being.

_But just you wait_ , he laughed lowly to himself, _we’ll have our battle soon enough_.


	23. Day 23: Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※slight angst  
> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Double post with Day 22.
> 
> ✿machi

He sat across the table, watching as Hisoka’s eye darted around the plates of food with disinterest. The pistachio-colored lens filled with reds, greens, browns, and yellows, all whisking them away as his eyelid closed and he nodded off to sleep.

“Hisoka-kun, don’t sleep at the table,” he called, prompting the man to lift his head again with a half-shut eye that was aching to close.

“... I’m sleepy...,” Hisoka responded. “And I’m not hungry...”

“Don’t say that, here,” Tsumugi reached for a dish of sautéed vegetables, scooping a mound onto Hisoka’s plate.

He had taken the man out for dinner when they had seen each other as they were walking home from work. The cafe that Banri had recommended him a few weeks back was a quiet yet homely place with little people around to bother them.

Hisoka watched carefully him with the same eye, observing every little thing he did like a curious cat.

Tsumugi suppressed a laugh at the tiny gesture, finding it cute.

He thought back to how the lone eye would twinkle in delight at every little mention of marshmallows, or how it would fire up whenever they did practice.

But he remembered the way it would dull every time the man was reminded of his lost past by even the smallest thing, and its bright color would fade.

“...? Tsumugi?”

“Huh?” He perked up at the call of his name, noticing that Hisoka was looking at him with concern. “O-Oh, sorry, I was just thinking,” he half-told the truth. Then he smiled, pushing away whatever thoughts he had. “Hey, Hisoka-kun?”

“...?” 

“Why don’t we go get some marshmallows after this?”


	24. Day 24: Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Double post with Day 25.
> 
> ✿machi

“Here, Hisoka-kun.”

He turned to Tsumugi, who stood with a box in hand.

“... It’s not Christmas yet...” was his only response, not used to being given a present.

“Haha,” Tsumugi laughed, “no, no, it’s for Christmas day.” He hummed in discontent when the man tipped his head to the side in confusion. “Hmm, here.” He sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him. As Hisoka sat, the leader placed the box flat on his laps and popped the top off, revealing what it held inside.

Hisoka stared at it with growing suspicion, unsure what the thing was. “... A sock...?”

“Uhh, not exactly...,” Tsumugi smiled. He picked the large sock up, holding it up for both of them to see. “It’s a stocking; you’ve never seen one before, Hisoka-kun?”

“... I don’t... really remember...”

“I see...” The florist felt the heavy tension growing, a feeling of guilt coming to him now. “... But... now you have one to remember.” He hand the red-and-white stocking over, smiling gently as Hisoka took it with care.

Unbeknownst to him, a light pink blush was flushed across Hisoka’s cheeks.

✿

He had checked Azuma’s phone to understand exactly what to do with the fluffy sock, and with a nail and hammer taken from the storage room, he hung the striped stocking up on the loft railing, making sure it was secure with a slight tug. He stroked the fur, straightening any stray hairs as he thought back to what Tsumugi had told him.

_One to remember..._

Early on, he had been afraid to make any new memories, worried about what would happen if he forgot them once again. But now, being together with the entire company and his troupe, especially Tsumugi, he couldn’t be more happier making new ones.

Checking the insides once more to see it was empty, he nodded in approval and slid into bed, throwing his blanket around him and pulling PenPen close.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	25. Day 25: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Double post with Day 24.
> 
> ✿machi

The dark green leaves with bright red berries hung above the entrance way with fake snow sprinkled all over the ground, nearly covering the entire floor in white.

Muku – and to an extent, Yuki – had the idea, having seen it in the special Christmas volume of his favorite shoujo manga magazine. He thought it would be romantic for the director, Masumi strongly agreeing with him as he camped the area out before being scolded and prohibited from approaching the site.

As for the director herself, there was nothing more than the friendly cheek kiss or hand kiss, all while furiously blushing or quietly screaming.

The entire dormitory was quiet now, the company Christmas party over and everyone out with friends and family, but Hisoka was alone at home, having no one to visit or go out with. He was content with it though, sleeping all through the night cuddled with a warm blanket and PenPen.

He had awoken, however, to the the sound of the front door opening, a loud sound of stumbling and shuffling in the entryway. Sauntering to the source of the noise, he spotted Tsumugi in the empty hallway, nursing a a hurt shin.

“Oow...”

“... Tsumugi...?”

The leader jumped at the call of his name, not expecting anyone in the dorm at this time. “Ah! Oh, Hisoka-kun?” He stood up straight, looking into the lit room to see Hisoka coming closer to him.

“Are you hurt?” The still sleepy man voiced his concern, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hah, yes, just bumped the table a little,” Tsumugi replied softly, not wanting to worry him. “I slipped on this snow,” he looked to the mess of tiny white confetti littered on the floor.

“Should we clean it up...?” Hisoka carefully stepped into the entrance lobby, brushing the snow away with his feet.

“Hmm, then we’d have to get rid of the mistletoe,” Tsumugi smiled, pointing up above them to show that they were stood directly under the hanging plant.

“...?”

“Do you know what happens when you’re under the mistletoe, Hisoka-kun?” 

He shook his head, tensing when Tsumugi moved closer to him.

“This happens...,” Tsumugi’s voice faded.

He felt something soft touch his lips, slowly pressing harder into them until a few seconds had passed. Then the softness went away, Tsumugi pulling back to give him a sly smile.

“Merry Christmas, Hisoka-kun.”


	26. Day 26: Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

Sunlight shone through the stained glass windows, an array of bright colors spreading all around the white room. Flowers of dark red filled clear vases sat about the side tables, adding to the celebratory atmosphere. 

He stood at the end of the long hallway leading to it, pulling at his shirt collar with discomfort.

“Hisoka-kun, you’re messing up your shirt,” Tsumugi turned to him, grabbing at the man’s labels to straighten them out. He smiled as he patted the wrinkles out. “I’m sorry, you’re not quite used to being in a suit, huh?”

“...” He said nothing, instead humming out a short groan of annoyance. “... I’m tired...”

“Haha, the ceremony hasn’t even begun yet!” The troupe leader laughed before settling down, taking Hisoka’s hand in his. “We’re a little early, so why don’t we walk around a bit?”

Tsumugi had invited the man to a close friend’s wedding, and though the constant sleeper was reluctant to go, he had agreed in the end, admittedly interested.

They headed into the altar room, Tsumugi sheepishly pointing out all the decorations that he had been asked to help pick out. He had been to very few weddings before, so he was unsure to what seemed appropriate.

“They looked nice,” Hisoka reached up to touch one of the many paper lanterns strewn along the pillars.

“I’m glad, I was nervous they wouldn’t be fitting.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “What I wasn’t nervous about was picking out the bouquet.” He walked to front of the altar, Hisoka following closely behind, and cupped one of the red flowers in a vase placed on the tabletop, gently stroking a petal with his thumb.

Hisoka stared quietly, speaking up when he gathered his thoughts. “... What flowers are those?”

“Mmh?” Tsumugi glanced at him before turning back. “They’re carnations.” He pulled a single flower out carefully, holding it up for the man to see. “Red ones mean love.” He watched Hisoka reach for the stem, taking it in his own hand and observing the deep color.

“... Love... Perfect for a wedding, right...?” He looked up for the flower, a smile on his face.

Tsumugi smiled back at him, placing his hand over Hisoka’s. “Right.”


	27. Day 27: Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He slid past all the company members after dinner, sneaking something underneath his coat as he headed for the courtyard.

Tsumugi, however, was watching him closely, having already had his eyes on him since morning. Though his feeling of romance turned into one of curiosity as he followed quietly behind the man, wondering just where he was going.

The constant sleeper crept slowly to the far section of the yard, further past the cherry blossom tree and near the storage room. He stopped at the row of bushes, squatting down and pushing through the leaves.

In surprised concern, the troupe leader quickly ran over. “Hi-Hisoka-kun, wait!” He skidded to a stop as Hisoka jumped at the sudden call of his name, rustling the branches. Before he could apolgize, a loud mewing came from out of the blue near where they were.

“A... cat...?” Tsumugi stepped closer, looking on as Hisoka crawled out with leaves trapped in his hair and on his clothes. From the inside of the man’s dirtied coat dropped a wrapped up piece of fish taken from dinner to the ground.

Then a flash of white zipped by the free food, grabbing it quick and running off.

“Ah!” Hisoka, unable to response fast enough, stayed knelt on the concrete pathway, dejected at the turn of events.

Tsumugi stood in confusion and guilt, unsure about what happen but feeling bad at the same time. “I... I’m sorry, Hisoka-kun, I... didn’t mean to...” He squatted down to Hisoka’s level, apologizing about the situation.

“... It’s fine, he’ll come back soon...” The man was still focused on the direction the hungry cat went, not looking away.

“I see...”

Noticing the dispirited tone in Tsumugi’s voice, Hisoka turned to him, placing a hand on his with a small smile. “When he does, it’ll be our little secret.”

Tsumugi, speechless at first, smiled back.

“Yes.”


	28. Day 28: December Twenty-Eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Happy (late) Birthday.
> 
> ✿machi

He had awoken to everyone’s congratulatory cheers, surrounded by nearly all the company members showering him with presents and confetti even though he was still in bed. 

After a quick round of thank-yous followed by the crowd finally shuffling out of the room, he sighed heavily, sinking down into the couch.

“Haah... It’s too early in the morning for this...,” the winter troupe leader leaned back, hands on his forehead with his eyes closed as he resisted yawning.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” Tasuku frowned, looking back at the man with a hand on the doorknob. “Now hurry up and get ready, I heard Fushimi-san made some of your favorite for breakfast,” he called back, heading out the door.

“Mmm,” Tsumugi hummed in confirmation, consciousness already fading. Minutes had quietly gone by and he was sure Tasuku would come storming back in to dragged him out, but it remained still and silent. He was drifting back to sleep.

“...” 

“... Tsumugi...”

He jumped out of his skin, leaping up from his seat. “Whoa!” Wide blue eyes looked up to a figure in front of him. “Hi-Hisoka-kun!” He held a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. “Hah, you scared me... Mmh?”

His eyes fell upon the cellophane bag Hisoka held, tied with a thin blue ribbon. Inside, he could see powdered pastel puffs shaped like flowers.

“... Tsumugi,” Hisoka spoke up, voice softer than usual, “Happy Birthday...” He extended his arms out, the bag nearly hitting Tsumugi in the face.

The florist was frozen in surprise, not having yet comprehended the gesture, but as he took the bag into his own hand, an overwhelming feeling welled up inside. “Th... Thank you, Hisoka-kun...” He smiled widely.

“...” A light pink blush ran across the man’s face, causing Tsumugi to giggle softly.

“Hisoka-kun? Would you like to eat this with me– Wah!” He yelped when the man suddenly jumped on him, green eye twinkling brightly. “Ahaha! I’ll take that as a yes?”


	29. Day 29: Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> ✿machi

He was sat at the kitchen table, head down and surrounding by all the plates of food and glasses of wine. He was cradling a glass of his own, taking the occasional sip whenever he felt like it. In front of him, the people of the company were either drunk if of age, or partying if under.

Either way, it was impossible for him to get any sleep with the thunderous noise, and so he was comforting himself with alcohol instead. Not as if he could get drunk anyways; his tolerance level was even higher than Azuma’s, who had looked a bit red in the cheeks as the night went on. He liked the taste and warm feeling only.

Still, he was enjoying observing the company members talk and laugh with each other as they played board and card games together.

His eyes were especially drawn to Tsumugi, who was looking tipsy and more talkable than he usually was. The troupe leader was sat next to Tasuku on the couch, the both of them talking up a storm with an exhausted looking Tsuzuru. It seemed the poor writer was trapped in the two’s one-sided conversation about plays and script books.

Hisoka himself had never seen Tsumugi so animated as the man was always reserved. It was unusual to see, but he was beginning to like that side of his leader, so happy and carefree.

His interest piqued when Tsumugi suddenly stopped, turning his head to face him from across the large room. It seemed that the man had noticed him looking in his direction.

He gave Hisoka a smile, waving at him drunkenly before getting distracted again by a tug on his sweater from an equally drunk Tasuku.

He placed his head on the tabletop again, hiding his face completely this time to make sure no one could see the deep red now flushed across his cheeks.


	30. Day 30: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Connected to Day 31.
> 
> ✿machi

**Tsumugi, I like you.**

He stared at his screen, unsure whether he had read the message correctly. 

He was sat at the dinner table, Tasuku helping out in the kitchen along with his grandmother. He had just finished putting plates, bowls, and chopsticks out when his phone had vibrated in his pocket.

Right on the lock screen held Hisoka’s message in a white bubble.

He was unsure how to respond as he unlocked the phone, heading to the LIME conversation.

He looked on at the blinking cursor before scrolling up to their past messages.

It was filled with nothing but him asking Hisoka to come down to the practice room or head out with him to do street acts with the man replying a simple ‘okay’ every time.

Occasionally, he would message him that he bought marshmallows for him while at the convenience store with a short “thank you” as a response.

It was never anything personal like what he had with the other company members, and he was always the one to start the conversation.

But it was different this time; Hisoka had approached him, and with something so intimate, it hadn’t even registered with him yet.

He stared at the blinking cursor again.

_I..._

**I like you too, Hisoka-kun! (^^)**

Immediately, three dots began oscillating on his screen, indicting Hisoka was typing something back, but it faded away, indicting he had stopped. It started up again, only to go away just as before, and after a few minutes, it had never come up again.

“Tsumu-chan, no phones at the table,” his grandmother scolded as she walked in with Tasuku close behind her, holding a tub of rice.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Looking at the screen once more, he relucently slid the device back in his pocket.

And all through dinner, past the night, and even in the late morning, no response had come.


	31. Day 31: New Year’s Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tmhsmonth
> 
> Connected to Day 30.
> 
> Sorry it took a while, but TsumuHiso Month has finally reached its end. This has been one of the biggest projects I've ever written so far, and it was a joy having these two interact and fall in love. Thank you to everyone who has read every chapter, thank you for your kudos, and especially thank you for letting me indulge in my OTP with you.
> 
> I hope to write more TsumuHiso in the future, whether as drabbles or full fics, and I hope to see you again.
> 
> Thank you once more.
> 
> ✿machi

He had spent the entire day with both Tasuku and his grandmother, preparing for the new year with decorations and food.

They had cleaned out the house thoroughly, dusting shelves and sweeping the floors. They had even found old photo albums put deep away in the closet, going through them with laughter and nostalgia.

And they had finally finished the night with homemade soba noddles, his grandmother’s special recipe.

But he had been distracted the entire time.

He would check his phone whenever he could, hoping Hisoka would finally respond back, but the man was still quiet.

_Was that the wrong thing to say...?_ , he thought, staring at their conversation as he wiped down the dinner table with a cloth.

**Tsumugi, I like you.**

**I like you too, Hisoka-kun! (^^)**

He sighed at it, putting his phone away.

“What’s up with you today?” Tasuku who stood in the kitchen by the sink, looked over with a frown. “You’ve been down all day.”

“I-It’s nothing,” Tsumugi smiled, bouncing off the unconvinced look Tasuku gave back. They continued cleaning up in silence, the loud voice in the television echoing softly from the living room. After a few minutes of the unbearable quiet, he spoke up again.

“Tasuku..., what does it mean when someone tells you they like you...?” he asked, not looking up from the table.

“Huh?” The man quickly turned to face him in disbelief, nearly dropping a bowl to the floor. He stared at his friend’s disquieted face before sighing. “Did someone confess to you?”

“Confess...?”

Tasuku grimaced. “Yeah, like when all those girls kept confessing to me back in high school?”

Tsumugi paused what he was doing, slowly processing the information. As his thoughts finally began to connect in his head, he nearly dropped the plate he was carrying. “Th-that’s what he meant...?!” he hushed out to himself, scrambling for his phone again and running out the room.

“Hey, where are you going?” He could hear Tasuku yell after him.

“Tsumu-chan, where are you going? It’s about to be midnight,” his grandmother called to him from the couch as he headed to the foyer, slipping his shoes and coat on.

“I need do something real quick! I’ll be back!” he called back, shutting the door behind him and rushing out to the empty streets, bright streetlights casting yellow circles down on the ground.

All the while, he was on his phone, hurriedly tapping on the keypad. He slowed his jog to a standstill as he pressed the speaker to his ear.

_Please pick up..._

“Tsumugi...?”

“Hisoka-kun!” All the nervousness built up finally spilled over, and he wasn’t sure whether he was shaking from the cold or the anxiousness. “Hisoka-kun...,” he was breathing heavily, smokey condensation surrounding his head. “I’m sorry...”

“...” There was silence on the other line, but he decided to continue.

“I didn’t know what you meant before, but... now I do...” He pulled his coat closer as a cold breeze rushed by.

“I...,” he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat before smiling gently.

“I love you too.”

“... Mn, ha... Hahaha!”

Tsumugi widened his eyes in awe. He had never heard Hisoka laugh so loudly before. “Hi-Hisoka-kun?” he stuttered out in nervous concern. He was about to talk again when Hisoka spoke up.

“Took you long enough.”

Tsumugi, stunned at first, smiled, breaking out into laughter with Hisoka following suit. As they both settled down, he looked up, hearing the loud crackling of fireworks shooting into the air followed by exploding booms and sparks blooming in the night sky.

Staring at the breathtaking sight, he smiled.

“Happy New Year, Hisoka-kun.”

“Happy New Year, Tsumugi.”


End file.
